


Bucky teaching you about the 40’s would include…

by Pseudonymfox



Series: Bucky Barnes Oneshots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Fluff, Memories, Slow Dancing, museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudonymfox/pseuds/Pseudonymfox
Summary: Bucky teaching you about the 40’s would include…





	Bucky teaching you about the 40’s would include…

  * After get to know Bucky for a while you started to get interested in the 40’s
  * It just fascinated you
  * You made a deal with him that you taught him the modern stuff and he tells you about the 40’s
  * At least he told what he could remember
  * First of all he took you to the Smithsonian because it helped him a lot after escaped Hydra
  * He showed you there old tapes and pictures from the Howling Commando and the founding members of Shield
  * You **loved** his former assassin uniform
  * “Is there a chance that you can put it on again?”
  * “I don’t think so doll”
  * Also his haircut back then. **What a look!**
  * Not that you didn’t loved him with longer hair
  * but it’s something else and he obviously looked really handsome
  * Steve joined you too to your trip to the museum
  * He told you a lot about his experience
  * A few from his old sketches showed you more out of his sight and different faces and places he drew
  * Bucky took you later in a antique shop and both of you tried on clothes from the 40’s
  * “I like the style! It looks so beautiful. What do you think?”
  * You ended up in a maroon crepe dress that ended right above your knees and had a belt around your waist
  * **Bucky was stunned!**
  * Like he was thrown back in time and just met the most beautiful dame in town
  * You convinced him to put something himself on
  * It looked pretty similar to a suit Steve told you about he always had on because it was the first expensive thing he brought and probably the only suit he had
  * “Wow! You look almost like in the pictures. Pretty handsome barnes”
  * Bucky: ***blushing***
  * After all you brought both of it
  * Back home you looked at old movies and documentary
  * You even found more footage from the Howling Commandos that had Friday saved somehow
  * Steve gave you an old vintage recorder and music he had
  * He said that he loves to listen to it sometimes
  * Bucky showed you his favourite song
  * “Teach me how you danced”
  * You brought this up because he often told you about how he danced every weekend
  * It took some pleading and puppy eyes but he actually agreed
  * Friday played the slow music a bit louder
  * While Bucky pulled you closer to him with one hand on your waist and the other hand held yours
  * One of your hands rested on his shoulder
  * and Bucky felt even more comfortable when you didn’t showed any fear by touching his metal arm
  * Also you stood this close that you felt his breath on your face and you were sure that he felt your increasing heartbeat
  * He began to sway back and forth to the music
  * “I am going to step on your toes” you said looking down to your feet and tried not to do so
  * He tilted your chin up with his fingers and looked you deep into your eyes
  * “Just concentrate on me” he said softly
  * and from there on you just swayed around the living room with the music playing in the background and both of you in the vintage clothes
  * You were sure that you would have liked the 40’s but nothing could compare to this moment
  * and the emotions you felt right then and there
  * **Love**



**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated :)
> 
> xoxo Sophie


End file.
